mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kakemono
A , more commonly referred to as a , is a Japanese scroll painting or calligraphy mounted usually with silk fabric edges on a flexible backing, so that it can be rolled for storage. As opposed to ''makimono, which are meant to be unrolled laterally on a flat surface, a kakemono is intended to be hung against a wall as part of the interior decoration of a room. It is traditionally displayed in the tokonoma alcove of a room especially designed for the display of prized objects. When displayed in a'' chashitsu,'' or teahouse for the traditional tea ceremony, the choice of the kakemono and its complementary flower arrangement help set the spiritual mood of the ceremony. Often the kakemono used for this will bear calligraphy of a Zen phrase in the hand of a distinguished Zen master. In contrast to byōbu (folding screen) or shohekiga (wall paintings), kakemono can be easily and quickly changed to match the season or occasion. The kakemono was introduced to Japan during the Heian period, primarily for displaying Buddhist images for religious veneration, or as a vehicle to display calligraphy or poetry. From the Muromachi period, landscapes, flower and bird paintings, portraiture, and poetry became the favorite themes. Since the late 20th century, hanging scrolls of anime and manga characters as well as kung fu film stars are popular in North America. If the width is shorter than the height, it is called a or (needs verification); if the width is longer than the height, it is called a or . The "Maruhyousou" style of kakejiku has four distinct named sections. The top section is called the "ten" heaven. The bottom is the "chi" earth with the "hashira" pillars supporting the heaven and earth on the sides. The maruhyousou style, (not pictured above) also contains a section of "ichimonji" made from "kinran" gold thread.Hyodokai & Tooru Arakawa, "Watakushi ni mo Dekiru Hyougu no Tsukurikata Nyuumon". Shibuya, Japan 1997 pg. 63 On observation, the Ten is longer than the Chi. This is due to the fact that in the past, Kakemono were viewed from a kneeling (seiza) position and provided perspective to the "Honshi" main work. This tradition carries on to modern times.Personal Conversation, Sagawa, Taishin, Hyousoushi Instructor of Shibuya Kakejikuya. There is a cylindrical rod called jikugi (軸木) at the bottom, which becomes the axis or center of the rolled scroll. The end knobs on this rod are in themselves called jiku, and are used as grasps when rolling and unrolling the scroll.Masako Koyano, Japanese Scroll Paintings: A Handbook of Mounting Techniques. Foundation of the American Institute for Conservation of Historic and Artistic Works, Washington D.C., 1979 Other parts of the scroll include the "jikubo" referenced above as the jikugi. The top half moon shaped wood rod is named the "hassou" to which the "kan" or metal loops are inserted in order to tie the "kakehimo" hanging thread. Attached to the jikubo are the "jikusaki", the term used for the end knobs, which can be inexpensive and made of plastic or relatively decorative pieces made of ceramic or lacquered wood. Additional decorative wood or ceramic pieces are called "fuchin" and come with multicolored tassels. The variation in the kakehimo, jikusaki and fuchin make each scroll more original and unique.Hyodokai & Tooru Arakawa, "Watakushi ni mo Dekiru Hyougu no Tsukurikata Nyuumon". Shibuya, Japan 1997 pg. 130-147Custom Japanese Calligraphy, Jonathan Maples, excerpts translated from the Arakawa text See also *Japanese painting www.kakejiku-derudder.fr References * Mason, Penelope. History of Japanese Art. Prentice Hall (2004). ISBN 0-13-117602-1 Notes Kakemono Kakemono Hanging scroll br:Kakemono ca:Kakemono de:Kakemono fr:Kakemono is:Kakemono ja:掛軸 nn:Kakemono pl:Kakemono sr:Какеђику